WatchDog
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity > Is there a way to indicate when the watchdog reboots? This would be a great feature. You can always keep an eye on uptime. Wiana lists it for each node or you can type uptime from a shell. If you need fairly immediate results, monitoring tools like Nagios or Big Brother are pretty good for roll your own monitoring and reporting. I'm finally updating my monitoring from Netsaint to Nagios. The plugins are real easy to write. Plus you can do passive service checks which is real handy when monitoring things behind firewalls. I've been using Netsaint for years to keep an eye on all my servers. It's been very helpful. I agree with Glenn on the NaGios program for a little help watching the mesh. I am a few days away from getting my Nagios and Mrtg box installed at the main tower location. This will allow me to ssh securely into my monitor box and view a web interface and check host, services and bandwidth. Nagios will also e-mail and page me when it identifies a problem on the mesh. I have been running a test by monitoring a few meshap's with snmp and ping, it is great when you can call someone and ask about a problem rather than them call you about it. The software is easy to load and free, free, free --- did I mention it's free. I used suse 9.1 and nagios and mrtg came bundled with this distro. Is there a way to indicate when the watchdog reboots? This would be a great feature. You can always keep an eye on uptime. Wiana lists it for each node or you can type uptime from a shell. If you need fairly immediate results, monitoring tools like Nagios or Big Brother are pretty good for roll your own monitoring and reporting. I'm finally updating my monitoring from Netsaint to Nagios. The plugins are real easy to write. Plus you can do passive service checks which is real handy when monitoring things behind firewalls. I've been using Netsaint for years to keep an eye on all my servers. It's been very helpful. Peter you can go to http://www.nagios.org/ and http://people.ee.ethz.ch/~oetiker/webtools/mrtg/ ---mrtg. You can run both programs on linux or windows, they where originally designed for linx and have been ported to windows. I recommend that you swing by your local computer shop and pickup a copy of suse 9. Suse 9 have the nogios and mrtg programs in rpm form bundled with the suse software. This makes it easy to load and offers some advantages in that your mesh nodes are a flavor of linux and your monitor box will be linux. We are about to begin installing a number of MESH networks and ensuring that our Support function is as fully equipped etc. as possible is obviously VERY important. As part of this, tools to help my guys monitor (performance, users, bandwidth, VOIP activity, QOS etc.), manage (i.e. addusers, MAC addresses, Re-boot etc. etc ) our MESH Boxes are going to be key to our success. This communication contains information that is confidential and may also be privileged. It is for the sole use of the intended recipient(s). If you are not the intended recipient(s) please be aware that any form of distribution, copying or use of this communication or information is strictly prohibited and may be unlawful. If you have received this communication in error, please return it with the title Received in error to mail@wi-surf.com, then delete the email and destroy any copies of it. The recipient acknowledges that we are unable to exercise control over the content of information contained in transmissions made via the Internet which are susceptible to viruses, corruption, falsification, interception, delay and unauthorised amendment. We hereby exclude any warranty as to the quality or accuracy of any information contained in this message and any liability of any kind for the information contained in it, or for its transmission, reception, storage or use in any way whatsoever or any loss sustained as a result of viruses. You should carry out your own virus checks before opening e-mail and any attachments. I agree with Glenn on the Nagios program for a little help watching the mesh. I am a few days away from getting my Nagios and Mrtg box installed at the main tower location. This will allow me to ssh securely into my monitor box and view a web interface and check host, services and bandwidth. Nagios will also e-mail and page me when it identifies a problem on the mesh. I have been running a test by monitoring a few meshap's with snmp and ping, it is great when you can call someone and ask about a problem rather than them call you about it. The software is easy to load and free, free, free --- did I mention it's free. I used suse 9.1 and nagios and mrtg came bundled with this distro. Is there a way to indicate when the watchdog reboots? This would be a great feature. You can always keep an eye on uptime. Wiana lists it for each node or you can type uptime from a shell. If you need fairly immediate results, monitoring tools like Nagios or Big Brother are pretty good for roll your own monitoring and reporting. I'm finally updating my monitoring from Netsaint to Nagios. The plugins are real easy to write. Plus you can do passive service checks which is real handy when monitoring things behind firewalls. I've been using Netsaint for years to keep an eye on all my servers. It's been very helpful. Category:Mesh